Hellfury
The Hellfury is a chopper-style motorcycle made by Western Motorcycle Company and found only in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design It is based on a West Coast Choppers El Diablo series bike and is the vehicle of choice for The Angels of Death. One of the most radically designed choppers in the game, the bike features a flame-based rim design. Performance The Hellfury handles similarly to the Freeway. It turns very widely, even at low speeds. However, it has a fast top speed, and can easily win races. Trivia * In GTA IV, Jayvon Simson rides a unique rich red Hellfury in Ruff Rider, leading Niko on an extended chase through Algonquin. * In The Lost and Damned, Jason Michaels is seen either riding a Hellfury or a Diabolus. * In GTA IV, the default radio station in the Hellfury is Liberty City Hardcore. * Strangely, this bike is used by The Lost in TLAD, but in GTA IV and TBoGT it is used by the Angels of Death. It is even more strange that Johnny rides the Hellfury in GTA IV. * This bike is owned by Johnny Klebitz in GTA IV, but in GTA TLAD, he rides a customized Hexer. * It's interesting to note in TBoGT that whilst Luis can get on the bike on either side, he gets off on the right-hand side. It is well-known amongst bikers that you always get off on the side of the kickstand and never on the side of the exhaust as you can burn your leg and if you catch the bike with your leg the kickstand helps to stop it fall over. This could be explained by the fact motorcycles aren't Luis's 'native' vehicle type. * Relating to the previous point, it's also interesting to note that when you exit the bike in the engine-off state, it falls to the left side as if held up by the kickstand, but if you look closely the kickstand remains in the up position. Locations *Usually seen driven by the Angels of Death or parked in BOABO. *A Hellfury is seen on the northern side of the museum in the mission Museum Piece. It seems to replace Johnny's parked Hexer in the parallel mission in The Lost and Damned, as it is the most similar bike. *A golden-brown Hellfury can be found in the alleyway next to Lost MC Clubhouse in TBoGT, parked next to the side entrance. *Many seen outside Luis Lopez's safehouse sometimes even in a unique dark blue. *Parked next to the 69th Street Diner in Hove Beach, only in TBoGT. *Can be found in Mafiya Work and Team Mafiya Work multiplayer modes during biker related objectives. *Can be found parked in the midst of some apartments just east of the car wash in Beechwood City. *Can be found as the main traffic bike in the first few minutes of TBOGT. Gallery The Hellfury used by the AoD. See also * Diabolus }} de:Hellfury (IV) es:Hellfury pl:Hellfury Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Gang Cars Category:Choppers